Electronic identification systems typically include two devices which are configured to communicate with one another. Preferred configurations of electronic identification systems are operable to provide such communications via a wireless medium.
One such configuration is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,043, filed Aug. 29, 1996, assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference. This application discloses the use of a radio frequency (RF) communication system including an interrogator and a remote transponder, such as a tag or card. Plural transponders are provided in typical configurations.
The communication system can be used in various identification and other remote communication applications. The interrogator is configured to output a polling signal which may comprise a radio frequency signal including a predefined code. The transponders of such a communication system are operable to transmit, reflect or backscatter a reply signal responsive to receiving an appropriate polling signal.
More specifically, appropriate transponders are configured to recognize predefined codes. The transponders receiving an appropriate code subsequently output a particular reply signal which is associated with the transmitting transponder. Following transmission of the polling signal, the interrogator is configured to receive the reply signals enabling detection of the presence of corresponding transponders.
Such communication systems can be used in identification applications such as inventory or other object monitoring applications. a 1 For example, a remote identification device is attached to an object of interest. Responsive to receiving the appropriate polling signal, the remote identification device is equipped to output an appropriate reply signal. Generating the reply signal identifies the presence or location of the remote communication device and associated article or object.
Various housing configurations for remote transponders have been employed in conventional electronic identification systems. Typical housing configurations include rigid formations which contain the components operable to provide remote communications. Some conventional housing configurations have been found to have excess bulk and cumbersome or inflexible shapes with sharp corners. These configurations present issues related to comfort and/or safety in applications where the transponders are worn or used by personnel.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide improved housing configurations for the communication devices.